


Do You Believe In Miracles?

by GabrielsLoveForSamsHair (DestielMoreLikeBestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e23, Fluff, M/M, just a thought about how S09E22 could be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielMoreLikeBestiel/pseuds/GabrielsLoveForSamsHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what happens after "Stairway to heaven", or at least an idea in my head. Posting after "Do you belive in miracles" airs, but is an alternate event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Miracles?

Dean knew he made a mistake when he killed Gadreel. He knew that slicing up a powerful pawn in the angels' war.... Castiel's war, would affect him, Sam and Castiel badly. Then again, he would do it again. The sense of calm that rushed over him when he picked up the first blade, and the euphoric leap his heart took as he slashed through soft flesh, feeling the essence of life flowing out through the cut and into the blade. Some people did yoga to calm down, some meditated, and Dean slaughtered.

Castiel and Sam had ripped the blade from his fingers, prying it out of his desperate grip, and Dean felt the strength that accompanied the blade ebb out of his fingers and flow freely throughout the air. Sam and Castiel had then dragged Dean down to the dungeon, with great difficulty, as he was kicking and screaming like a child, fingers stretching and reaching for his knife. 

Finally, the duo had strapped Dean into the dungeon chair and managed to subdue him a little bit. Sam gingerly took the knife from Castiel's grip and pinched it between two fingers, as if scared to hold it properly. Dean's candy-apple green eyes didn't leave the blade for a moment, the only other time Sam had ever seen Dean staring at an object with such intensity, was when he had finally let Sam drive his baby, and his eyes didn't leave Sam's face or the car for the entire ride.

Now, Dean was staring at the object in Sam's hands with the same intensity, and Sam felt compelled to remove it from the room. Sam took a step closer to Castiel, and in doing so, Dean, and felt the blade being pulled towards his brother, as if magnetized. Castiel tensed up as Sam walked closer to him, and all but stopped breathing when Sam stood in front of him. Castiel's clear blue eyes were dark like the midnight sky, and they were glued to the blade. "You alright?" Sam asked, concerned, placing his free hand on Castiel's arm. Castiel nodded, eyes never leaving the weapon in Sam's hand. "Great!" Sam muttered." I'll just go stash this creaky hunk of bone in a place that Cain over here can't find it." With that, Sam spun on his heel and walked out of the room briskly.

The heavy metal doors creaked and clicked shut behind Sam, leaving Dean and Castiel in an uncomfortable silence. Now that the object that had dominated their attention was gone, neither of them knew what to say, or where to look. They both remained silent, Castiel standing and Dean sitting, staring at the runes and traps on the walls. The room was silent, save the gentle, constant hum of the lights above Dean's head. Eventually Dean and Cas' eyes met, and they stared at each other, daring the other man to speak first.

Eventually, it was Dean who spoke first. "So," he cleared his throat, "You're gonna die?" Castiel stared at him, furiously. "Yes," he confirmed, white lipped. "Yes I am going to die, because some mud- ape killed Gadreel, the angel that held our last hope, the angel that could have led us back into heaven, and given me back my grace!" Castiel raised his voice, yet it seemed to Dean as though it dropped another octave. Castiel was almost growling, and the sensation sent shivers up Dean's spine. Castiel continued, "-and now, we have to contain you to make sure you don't slaughter your brother while he is trying to conceal your incredibly deadly weapon!" Castiel raised his hands in frustration, "If only I didn't decide to rebel, or if I obeyed my orders earlier! Then you would be dead though, and I wouldn't want that..." Castiel's voice wandered off and Dean snapped back into attention. "Did you just..." He started, " did you just say that you don't want me dead?" Castiel's eyes widened, as he realized that Dean was actually listening to him, and then he squinted and tilted his head, and stared at Dean, as if sizing him up.

"Of course I don't want you dead, Dean" Castiel said softly, walking over to where Dean was chained to a metal chair. "I've already sacrificed my everything for you. My job, my family, my friends, my life.... everything." He reached out and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean glanced down at Castiel's hand, his eyelashes casting long shadows down his freckled cheekbones. Castiel watched Dean lick his lips, and them put his hand on Dean's cheek, tilting his head upwards. He leaned slowly forward and then places a soft kiss on Dean's plump lips, hardly brushing Dean's mouth with his. Dean strained against his bonds, craving contact, but Castiel pushed him down. "No." He said simply, and began lightly pressing his mouth against every one of the caramel-colored freckled that were spattered over Dean's cheekbones. "Have you ever been kissed by an angel before?" Castiel asked sternly. "N..well.. no..." Dean stammered, his face flushed in a delightful shade of light pink. "Then why do you have angel's kisses splayed across your  face?" Dean looked into Cas' confused eyes and chuckled, "Those aren't angel's kisses, they're instructions," he laughed, softly, " they show angels, or a particular angel, where to kiss." Castiel grinned, satisfied with Dean's explanation and continued to kiss every single one of the freckles on Dean's face.  


End file.
